Turn of Events
by IamAudrey
Summary: Auron x Rikku Chapter 6 up. Two men are after Rikku's heart and yet she can't decide whom to choose. But when she finally decides on someone, will he reject her or decide to follow his heart that has not awoken in so long? [Discontinued until further noti
1. Not so good introduction

Turn of events

Author: Ok uh before I begin writing this story, I'd like to get at least 3 or 4 reviews to see if you guys like my idea so far and whether I should continue on. Hehe :)

Hurray for Auron and Rikku, I really like this couple for some reason I really don't know why… I like them so much I'm writing about them 3

Has anybody read turbulence? I enjoyed that fic also, except when I read what the author had put at the end :P

About how she didn't like the mushy stuff, I liked the mushy stuff !

I like it very much –winkwink-

Although I think I'm really horrible at writing those parts

But I'll try my best!

OK enough typing about me, lets type about Auron and Rikku and how they get together! (or not?)

" Hey wait up you big meanie!" Rikku was still lying on the floor, exhausted from the previous battle. She said that because Tidus had seen her but decided to dismiss it. (lol I tried not going up to her and just continuing on with 'the journey' and she didn't let me … evil me) He came up to the still figure and noticed a familiarity. _I recognize those clothes….its Rikku!_ And then we all watch the scene where Rikku strips infront of us!

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Awph, heyyy! How've ya been?" It was nice seeing her again, I mean after all she did save his life… even though the Al Bhed didn't treat him THAT well. Rikku just sighed and got up on her knees. "Horrible.."

"Oh? What happened?"

"It was you! That really hurt you know, you big meanie. Gosh"

"Huh? That was you in that machina? Hey wait you attacked us first!"

The Al Bhed's face turned from red anger to a face that was trying to hide something.

"No no, it's not what you think."

Tidus was about to let her explain, but he saw Wakka approaching. Wakka came up to the two blondes. (Ok the dialogue may not be accurate but I'm doing the best I can : ( ) "Yo! Uh….this a friend of yours?"

Wakka examined the Al Bhed with a lazy eye. He wasn't in the mood for meet new people since he just lost the game with the Luca Goers.

"Yeah! Wakka, meet Rikku. She's the one that saved me and took care of me. Gave me food and everything. She's an Al Bhe…hehehehehehh.." Wakka couldn't make out the last work he said, but let it go. Soon the rest of the group came, most of them taking an interest to the new girl, except for Yuna (because they were family) and Auron. He had been having headaches for the past few days now, and he couldn't figure out why. _Was that injury supposed to stay with me for the rest of my life? _, Auron thought. _Well… afterlife._

_Auron!_, A voice hissed. When Auron started to hear a male voice he knew he had gone insane. The voice started echoing his name quite a number of times until the old man collapsed to the floor. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Everyone turned around and fell silent, and I mean everyone. Even the birds and the animals! This was after Yuna and Lulu had the 'girl talk' with Rikku. Auron stood back up, shifted a little and felt a little embarrassed. "Nevermind." He turned around and pretended to do something else. But Yuna came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Sir Auron, I want to ask you a favor."

"What is it?"

He just knew it had something to do with that little Al Bhed girl. Auron made the assumption that she was Al Bhed because of the clothes that she had taken off earlier. Al Bheds usually wear funky clothes like that.

Yuna stood quiet for a few seconds and turned a bit red. She knew Auron was her father's former guardian and that there was nothing to be afraid of, but the red guardian always had a vibe about him that didn't come off as 'he's a nice guy and happy too!'

"I'd like Rikku to be my guardian, if that's ok with you?"

_Ah, so this is what she wanted… I kind of figured as much. Why does Yuna seemed so frightened with me? Isn't the party enough as it is? She must trust a lot of people with her life….._ Auron's thoughts had got him off track.

"Sir Auron?"

"Oh. Forgive me."

Auron walked up to the little Al Bhed. He noticed her flinching slightly when he was close enough to see her in detail.

_Woah, who is this guy? Boy does he give me the willies! Oh crap is he going up to me? Oh no…nononononoo….he looks to me like a warrior monk and once he sees my eyes I know I'll be done for._ She shut her eyes closed.

He grunted with annoyance. This girl just might get too difficult to handle.

"Open your eyes."

Rikku decided the hell with it and opened her eyes all the way.

"Is this what you wanted?" She came closer to his face. "You know I don't really like it when people judge me by the way my eyes look, " she gave a hint.

"As I thought." This confirmed that she was an Al Bhed.

Her green eyes started to swirl with irritation as she guessed that meant, I KNEW YOU WERE ONE OF THOSE DIRTY AL BHED HEATHENS!

"No good?" Her eyebrow twitched and made a frown.

_Hmph, you're probably no good because you keep making those weird faces at me…maybe I'll convince Yuna to let you retire early._ Nobody really acted like this towards Auron before, and he didn't like it. The red guardian was tempted to say no, but he let Yuna decide since it was her pilgrimage.

"If Yuna wishes it." Yuna smiled and said, "I do."

"Then it is settled."

Rikku let out a 'phew' and looked at the group feeling energetic again.

"Alright guys! Glad to meet you!"

After Rikku got acquainted with everybody, they all set off toward Guadosalam.

As they walked, Auron, who was always the last person to follow, began hearing the voice again. The Al Bhed had also chosen to follow behind everyone else.

_Auron, you listen to me. _"What, who are you?" He wanted to find out who this voice was that was haunting him. Behind him, Rikku who was listening to everything, got kind of confused and asked the old guardian who he was talking to. But he just ignored her and gave all his attention to the voice that was telling him to listen to him.

_Auron YOU LISTEN TO ME NOW!_

A blue light flashed in the guardian's eye and felt a dark sensation, controlling his body. Auron could still think and was aware of his surroundings, but a new entity was making his body walk and speak. _What, what did you just do? Let me go!_

The voice laughed loudly. _And why would I do such a thing like that? You're very useful to me._ _Now, what you're going to do is, and you're going to do it because you have no control over what you do or anything you say Sir Auron. _

The body looked around for somebody, … Kimahri? No I couldn't take him with me.. Lulu? No, the mage is powerful… I need somebody weak.

Ah, yes.

Auron turned around and stared at Rikku. The Al Bhed just gulped and stopped.

"What's up? Something the matter?"

He grinned. "You'll see the problem soon enough."

_What.. what are you doing? Leave the girl alone. LET ME GO WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!_

"Hah! I also need her for my game."

The red guardian dashed towards the scared and very confused Al Bhed. With one arm he scooped her up and with the other kept her mouth shut from screaming out.

The others did not notice this until they reached Guadosalam.

As the kicking and flailing Rikku was still in Auron's arms, he realized she was slipping and he couldn't grip her enough. The girl slid from his hands and started panting.

"Auron what are you doing? Are, you mad at me for making that face? Because I promise I'll never make it again okay? I'm sorry!"

The red guardian just smirked. "I don't care about that, you're just going to be my bait. Is that fine with you?"

"What does that mean? Are you even Yunie's guardian? Whats going o-"

She was cut short by a punch to the stomach from Auron. The Al Bhed collapsed to the floor and was out.

_Stop! Don't hurt her. _ Auron was trying to get control, but the other was just too strong for him. "Haha, and what are you going to do about it Auron hm? Use your mind powers to give me a headache?"

He lifted the Al Bhed on his shoulder and went off again, to the place where he was going to keep her captive.


	2. Hideout

Ahem, alrighty chapter 2.

This is actually the farthest I went with writing fics…I'm ashamed.

Maybe I'll break the record this time :P

Hah it took me awhile to think of the place where Auron was ganna take her cause I really didn't know…

Ok ok um I'm ganna use this key thing so you'll get whats happening

Auron: the real auron

Auron' : the bad guy!

Okidoki! Tell me what you think

When Rikku woke up, it was dark and cold. Feeling sore in her stomache, she tried massaging it with her hands. But her arms had been tied with chains and cloth was used to shield her eyes from seeing anything. Rikku was now in a state of panic and struggled to free herself.

"I don't think you'd want to waste your energy like that."

She gasped and curled into a ball whimpering. "Is.. that you Auron?"

As he came closer, she backed up too quickly and fell to her side. "Stay away from me!" Auron' tried again, but this time the Al Bhed kicked furiously and hit his leg.

He slapped her and pulled her face close to his so he could give her the full effect of his mood. "Alright you whore I've had enough of you, if you don't calm down I'll beat the living hell out of you. This body seems appropriate for it." He was nearly screaming at her face. _Oh damn it, why did I say that last sentence…_

_Because you're an idiot, that is why._ Auron was getting a bit used to being a voice. This whole time he had been trying to detect the slightest weak point where he could try and gain back control over his body, but so far it looked grim. _Poor girl, _he thought. _I wonder why he put his face so close to hers…even if I'm watching, this is uncomfortable…_

_Shut up Auron and stop being a stoic bastard._

Auron' just shrugged him off and put his attention back to the Al Bhed.

Rikku was almost choking in sobs, breathing heavily. With all the new problems that just laid upon her, she couldn't help but think about the last part he said.

"Shh ok I'm pretty sure I've scared you enough. Now, if you're a good girl I'll take off that blindfold."

Though she'd rather not see the horrible man, Rikku complied anyway. It will give her a the chance to get familiar with her surroundings, and quite possibly escape.

He lifted the blindfold from Rikku's eyes and smiled. She looked around. _This is Macalania woods. Gosh its cold._

"Good girl. You've got a pretty face you know that?" She gave him face of disgust and turned away. "Can you just tell me what you want from me?"

"Fine. You- uh, what is your name by the way?"

"Rikku."

"Rikku, hmm now I know your name. That's all."

The Al Bhed exploded. "WHAT? I thought you were going to tell me what you were going to do with me! I want to know!"

Auron' boomed out in laughter. "Did you really think that I was going to tell you such a thing like that? Sides' its kinda complicated to explain, so tough luck kid. Gosh you're pretty." He kissed the Al Bhed roughly on her lips.

Auron in the meantime was watching, feeling more uneasy than ever. He'd never kissed a girl before (well it wasn't actually himself that kissed Rikku) and it didn't feel that nice. _I guess I wasn't missing out on much._

In the meanwhile he still couldn't help but feel horrible._ Why is he doing this to her?_

Rikku pulled back and spit his offering back to his face. Auron' grabbed her hair and dragged her next to a tree. She broke out in tears and Auron left her cold and shivering. "Hmph, I'll be back when your behavior has improved." A few minutes after he left, Rikku was exhausted but still crying. The result was crying herself to sleep.

Auron' was tired too, so he picked a spot where he could keep a close eye on her. (hehe get it, eye? ; ok anyway)

His vision soon became a blur and let himself drift asleep.

This is the time when Auron noticed, that he could move his body again.

Justice was to be done then.

Eh, short I know…

But I need sleep. Tomorrow I will continue!

I think ..


	3. Small Talk

Alright guys, I'm back and look look I updated! Time for the cheering fans, and crying women (this is a hint)

If the real auron was there, he would have cared and loved her

Well not yet but soon maybe :P

Kk this is chapter 3

While Auron' was in a slumber, the other Auron got up and carefully walked over to where the Al Bhed was sleeping.

_She still has tears, poor girl. I must get her out of here._ He crouched down and lightly touched her head which caused her to wake with a startle. Rikku was about to yell out again but he covered her mouth and spoke, "Rikku, please be quiet. You don't want to wake him up." She refused to listen and struggled to pull free making muffled sounds. "Rikku! I'm not the same person as I was previously, someone, I don't know who yet, has possessed my body and I need your help." He kept his voice low.

It wasn't believable to her yet, as she still tried breaking free of his strong yet gentile grip. A different touch from last time. Auron sighed, "I'll prove it to you." He slowly took his hands away, Rikku still watching cautiously, and reached for her hands. After he loosened the knot, they were silent for a few seconds.

"How do I know you're not that guy now?" said Rikku suspiciously.

"It seems that I can only have control while he sleeps. I am one of Yuna's guardians yes and I assure you, that you can trust me Rikku."

This had put relief over Rikku's face and she put her arms around the red guardian. "Auron I'm so scared." She looked up at him. _Man he's got a nice scent! _Rikku thought.

The action made Auron feel something strange at the pit of his insides. He took it as a sign of weakness that he didn't want so he told her to let go. "We must be careful not to disturb _him._" She nodded in agreement, but felt kind of hurt. "So what do we do?" Auron stood up.

"I cannot return to the group for he is still in me. You on the other hand, will go back and warn the others about me."

"But, Auron I don't know how to get back he blindfolded me remember?" Auron gave her directions to go back, but then he mentioned the 'Thunder Plains', she complained. "Would you rather stay here and be treated like this?"

"No, I guess not. Okay… I'll go. I'm ganna be back ok? ...Um, Auron? What's wrong?" Auron was fighting to keep his mind under control. "He's…awaking up."

Auron' found it hard this time to try and possess his body again. _Why can't I do it now!_

_I was prepared for you. _Auron smirked. Auron' found that he was losing the battle and decided to leave.

_HMPH, don't worry you'll hear from me again!_ And with that, he left. Auron kneeled on the floor, panting. Rikku rushed to his side and asked, "Are you ok?" The red guardian pushed her aside not wanting any help. "I'm fine." Rikku frowned. "He has left me, and I don't he will come back. But if he does, I will be ready." Auron stood up. "Let us go find the others."

"Ok!"

They walked off.

A few minutes later, while still in Macalania, Rikku found the silence unbearable. She had to say something.

"So Auron!" He seemed oblivious to her call. "Umm, Auron?" No reply.

"AURRRRRRRON!" Nothing; Rikku refused to give up.

"Auron Auron Auron Auron Auron Auron Auron Auron Au- " "What do you want."

"Geez guy, I just wanted to chitchat. I mean don't like staying quiet for long!"

"I can see that."

A pause.

"Auron?"

He went quiet again, and she sighed.

"Do I have to repeat your name like 309483049 before you even say anything?"

"I usually go by the name Sir Auron."

"Ohhh well excuse me Mr. High and Mighty!"

"It's called respecting your elders."

"Well, I treat everyone the same way and no one has bothered me about it! Except for you of course."

He looked to his right side and gave her a glare.

"Okay okay! I was only going to ask you a question!"

"Ask it."

"Erm, so why are you so quiet all the time?"

"I've got nothing to say."

Oh, _must got a boring life!_ She thought.

"Another question, do you hate hugs or something? That time back in the woods, it doesn't look like you enjoyed it as much as I did!"

_As much as she did?_ "I was still possessed then, I wasn't sure if he was going to wake up then and assault you."

"Aw Auron you _do _care!" she grinned. Rikku hugged him again.

"Hmph, it was just a guardian's duty to help out other guardians. Get off me." She let go.

"Last question!"

"Does it have anything to do about me."

"Nope. Do you have a girlfriend?"

He rolled his eye. Then he realized what she was asking. _A girlfriend?Yeah, right. Like a man that looks like me would ever have one._

"Well? Do ya?" She winked. Rikku usually wasn't the kind to bother people THIS much, but she was attracted to him since the first day she saw him. She fell for the mysterious and stoic kind.

"I do not."

"Really! That's surprising." Rikku was surprised, but Auron took it as sarcasm.

"Whatever."

_What! I just gave you a compliment geez. _

A flash of lightning appeared.

Rikku gulped and walked slowly with her hands up to her chest.

"We're here." This was going to be a rough time.


	4. Silly Dreams

Heehee! I started on my next chapter already I'm so proud of myself

My love for aurikkus is just …. Yeah

Loving the reviews

Anyway, here I go!

Another bolt of lightning flashed. Rikku yelped and scurried behind Auron. He grunted and tried to pry her off him. But the Al Bhed had a death grip on his cloak. _What can be so frightening about lightning?_ He wondered.

"Auron! How much farther? Can we stop and rest for a bit?"

"Better to cross quickly."

"Pretty please? I'm scared of thunder! I'm scared of lightning!" She begged, still holding on. Auron however, was losing his patience.

"Just what kind of guardian are you Rikku? If you can't handle an insignificant thing such as lightning or thunder, you might as well give up your role as a guardian to Yuna." He immediately regretted what he had said after the Al Bhed gave him a wounded look.

"I hate you!" Rikku ran off and tears flowed from her eyes. He could tell by the sobs she had made. She forgot all about the thunder and lightning for once. All she felt now was pain and anguish. _How can he be so mean? _

There were countless times when he had tried to show emotion to her, to anyone, but he just didn't know how. Yet he did know how to save a life, and Rikku's life right now was in danger. She wasn't paying attention to the lightning rod towers and he shouted out her name as Rikku was about to get struck by lightning.

She almost dodged it as tried jumping away but it had injured her leg, severly. The pain was unbearable and thus she fell unconscious.

dream

_Auron put placed both hands on Rikku's shoulder and pulled her closer. She held in her breath and looked into his eye. "Oh Auron" She exhaled. Rikku was about to speak when he silenced her with his gloved hand. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Gods, it was wonderful._

_"Rikku, I must tell you something." _

_"Yes Auron?"_

_"I…."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you Rikku"_

Rikku shot up. "OH AURON!" She smacked into Auron's head and he grimaced in pain. She fell back to bed with her head smarting. _Stupid dreams….wait. A bed?_ Where was she? The question had to wait while Auron's nose was crying out traces of blood. "Is this what I get for saving your life?" he asked.

"Oops…sorry! Are you ok?" He nodded.

"I should be asking you the same question." Rikku thought he was talking about her head, but then she remembered him being rude in the Thunder Plains. She made an angered face and looked away.

"I don't want to talk to you, you big meanie!" She tried getting off the bed but her damaged leg made her fall and cry out. She punched herself mentally for forgetting. Auron walked over to her and lifted her up from the ground with his strong hands. He carefully placed the immobilized girl on the bed and helped himself to a wall doing his usual lean watching the Al Bhed.

"Um, thanks." Rikku's cheeks turned red, still averting her eyes.

"Why, did you call my name out when you woke up?" Auron questioned. Her faced turned an even brighter shade of red.

"I aah…. Had a dream about you," she pulled the sheets over her mouth.

"And what was this dream about precisely?"He raised an eyebrow.

"Err…it was about you saying more insults to me." She lied. This had a slight affect on Auron, but he didn't show it.

"So, why were you standing over my bed?" she asked. Auron didn't know how to explain that situation.

before

The red guardian found that she was losing a massive amount of blood and had to be taken to shelter, fast. BUT SINCE HE KNEW ALL HIS CLOTHES AND SWORD WAS WEIGHING HIM DOWN HE HAD TO TAKE IT ALL OFF SO HE COULD RUN FASTER. (jk -; ) Luckily, up ahead was an inn. (darn :P) The inn keeper saw the wounded Al Bhed and said, "second door to your left! I'll send medical supplies on the way sir!" He entered the vacant room and quickly set the Al Bhed on the mattress and looked at her thigh. _Damn it, _he stressed. Her wound just happened to be under the green shorts she was wearing.

One of the attendants had brought the supplies in a box. She quickly set them down, bowed, and left the room. There happened to be no scissors in the box so he had to improvise with his sword. He cut off with ease, the bloodied shorts that now lay on the ground. _Hmm, black underwear, _he mused. Auron couldn't help but act perverted. This was one of his weaknesses he didn't like much. But he quickly shook the thought off as he was pressed with more important matters at hand.

He cleaned out the wound and wrapped the bandages around her waist. After he was done, he plopped himself down next to the bed. Auron glanced at the Al Bhed once again. _Should I?_

Leaning over, getting closer to her face. _She would not know. _He went in closer. The girl had moaned and made movement. _Must be dreaming, _he thought. As he was about to give her a kiss, her eyes opened and ran her head into his.

"I had went to pick up your shorts that was next to the bed." He lied also.

"…..my, shorts?" She looked under the covers and quickly looked up at him wide eyed. Auron could've sworn her face resembled a tomato. But he kept that observation to himself.

"There was no other choice. The clothing had come in the way of the wound." He explained.

"Oh? So then, what color is my undies?" she giggled.

"I am not going to respond to such frivolous questions." He said.

"Come onnnn just answer the question!"

"Black."

"Was it a bikini?" The Al Bhed was finding it difficult to restrain herself from falling to the floor and laughing.

"Yes."

"Did it have lace?"

"Yes." After this, Rikku had burst out laughing uncovering her mouth from the sheets, until her sides hurt

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing nothing! It's just, I didn't know you paid THAT much attention to my underwear." Auron took notice that he had been caught and cursed himself mentally.

Rikku stopped laughing and motioned him to come sit at next to the mattress. _Now what. _He stayed at the wall.

"Hey now, you don't want me to get off this bed and make you come here do you?" Auron made no action. _He must not believe me,_ she smirked. _I'll show him!_Rikku set her weak legs to the wooden floor and tried to stand up, but hands on her shoulders kept her from moving any further. Good thing too, her leg was hurting from the pressure.

"You're stubborn you know that?" she pouted.

"Once again Rikku, you have stolen my words."

"Its pretty fun." She smiled warmly. Auron searched her eyes, he wanted to know what she was thinking right now. He came in a little closer. Rikku thought, _just like in my dream! Gosh its really happening..._

She closed her eyes and angled toward his face until she could inhale his male scent.

"Oh Auron." Suddenly he let go of her and when Rikku opened her eyes she saw the ground. She turned to see that the guardian's back had been facing her.

"Rikku, what are you doing?" Auron shook his head in disapprovement.

"Auron I've got a crush on you ok? Is there something wrong about that?" she asked.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that."

"What?" She was dumbfounded.


	5. Possible Love Triangle

Alrighty, back.

Bleh I don't know whats going on in my story I'm so mixed up

Come on you can do this, do it for the 8 reviews you've got so far …. -.-

Ok ok ok okokookokok

Previously……

(Before the group had passed through Guadosalam)

"This is the place where Jyscal walks through isn't it?" Kinoc asked. So far, he'd seen no sign of the old maester, yet. The two maesters had been wandering around the forest for more than 30 minutes now, and the former was starting to get eager. "Patience Kinoc, he will come," Assured Seymour. "Are you sure? I mean it is getting a kind of dark…"

Seymour chuckled. "I'm afraid I didn't go into detail about my father's … incident. This place, if I do remember correctly, is where I had killed him. It was right before he had gone out for a walk. My father loved these woods." As they continued walking along the formed path, infront of them, pyreflies gathered among a certain tree. The pyreflies continued to build up until a ghastly figure appeared, known to be maester Jyscal.

Jyscal glided along the path and seemed to enjoy the frozen woods. He did not seem to take notice the two maesters. "Ah, there he is," Kinoc whispered. "Lets go Seymour, I'll be right behind you."

Kinoc didn't trust the Guado-man much, I mean for god sakes he killed his own father! Having knowledge of Kinoc's feelings towards him, he smiled and said, "As you wish." They ran towards maester Jyscal and stopped him from going any further.

"Dear father, do not take me for a fool. I am aware of your plans for the young summoner." Jyscal only shook his head in disappointment.

"Seymour my son, I love you and I still do. Why have you chosen such a dark path? I am begging you to desist this violent manner and come back." Jyscal pleaded. But Seymour roared out laughter instead and signaled Kinoc to get in position. The bulky maester blocked his escape and pinned him down. A sphere had fallen from Jyscal's robe and as soon as that happened, Kinoc yelled out, "Now Seymour! Send him!"

Seymour began to perform a sending and his father began to fade. "Yevon forgive me," was Lord Jyscal's last words before he disappeared from Spira and into the Farplane.

Kinoc dusted off his sun-kissed robe before becoming satisfied. "Was this really worth it? All just for some summoner you have a crush on?" Seymour glared at him, then looked at the sphere. "Lady Yuna, she is beauty itself. I fall under her spell and I don't think I wish to escape."

"Very well, I'll ahead on back to Bevelle. You go get your summoner."

(Now)

_It had scared me how Yuna really did consider Seymour's proposal. She didn't even really know the guy. But knowing her, she puts Spira first in everything._ Tidus bumped into Wakka putting his thoughts out of place. "Owww, hey whats the hold up?"

"I dunno, it just got me thinking. Sir Auron and Rikku have been missing for a day now. I feel guilty not searching for them more." He put his head down.

Rumble in the distance…..

"Yuna's pilgrimage had to go on though." Lulu reasoned. "Yeah, I know." All hope for the two guardians seemed lost.

"Hey guys! Look over there, it's a place to stop and rest. Auron and Rikku might be there ya? Just one last place come on."

And so, the party sought shelter in the place where Sir Auron and Rikku had currently occupied.

(Previous)

"At last, I am alone." Seymour sat down and started to concentrate deeply. His target: Auron. The maester truly cared about Yuna. He had an Al Bhed intention; stop Yuna from sacrificing herself at Zanarkand.

When he finally got the chance to grasp control of Auron's body, he planned to take another guardian with him to use as a distraction. But this is when…..

He saw the other love of his life.

(Now)

"Rikku," Auron started. "You're not interested in me nor I you." He lied about the last part. He didn't know he did lie though. Auron had never experienced love before, and didn't know how. Living his life as a warrior monk, emotions such as these were so foreign to him. Although at many times he was tempted to explore more of this alien feeling, most of the time the stoic guardian felt afraid. Plus, he constantly reminded himself of his…. Lets say unfortunate features. Auron refused to believe that anybody could like a guy like him. Much less love.

That is why when Rikku said that she was interested in him, he took it as an insult. Auron took a deep breath.

The Al Bhed on the other hand, looked at him funny. "Auron silly I think I'd know my own feelings about a guy and gosh, you've sure got it goin on!" To her, Auron was eye-candy, and she was the type to fall for the older and mysterious guys. This man will soon be hers, she convinced herself.


	6. Seduction

Chapter 6 is here

I can tell one of my readers is getting mixed up already..

yes it is Seymour that got to Auron

you can guess what happens after that winkwink

(if ya don't know what I mean refer to the title of the last chapter)

I know I'm a horrible writer :

Just bare with me here

Sigh, I just love it when Auron just tortures Rikku's heart out…

Hehe k now for si'xxx'

oooooooooooooooooo

"Aahh, glad to be out of that crazy storm!" Wakka helped himself on to the nearest couch and laid down. "Yeah man, hey gimme some room." The Auroch's Captain adjusted to his side of the couch and Tidus plopped down next to him. "Stop takin' all the space ya? You're crushing me." The others found themselves a corner and stood, ready to leave as always. Lulu having noticed that Wakka had clearly forgotten his first intentions for coming to the rest area, she rolled her eyes.

This should have been the scene where Yuna asks for a room to view the sphere once more, but we know that Seymour had gotten to it first before Yuna. So instead Yuna was watching Tidus and Wakka fight over the space of the unusually small couch. She giggled at the two blitzballers. _This is going to be hard on Tidus, but I really do feel that I must marry. And anyway, Maester Seymour doesn't seem so bad at all!_

oooooooooooooooooo

The red guardian didn't know what Rikku had meant by, _having it on_. He assumed the first thing that came to him, _I have my clothes on._ He rolled his eye. "Yes Rikku, I do have my clothes on. But it's beside the point." Rikku raised an eyebrow. She confused already, but let him continue anyway. _Uh oh, _she thought. _He's going to lecture me!_ The Al Bhed wasn't known to have much patience. Rikku wanted to make that known, so she began to look around the room examining everything in it except the tall figure standing before her.

On the other hand, Auron was busy in his own thoughts. He decided that this was the time to tell her, someone, anyone the reason for his distancing away. He summoned up the strength to ultimately conjure up a well thought of speech, sufficient enough for her side of understanding. Or so he had hoped.

He let out a sigh. "Rikku," he began.

She wasn't listening; he did not notice

"I suppose I can let myself believe that you did indeed have some sort of impression towards me. But your feelings for me must desist. Do you really think that a man like me can ever be with a young girl such as yourself? Look at you, youth is--" As the guardian droned on and got to the end, it was then when Rikku had decided to pay attention to interfere with his lecturing. Auron went on. "—this is why you have to stop this so called love interest."

But then the deceased, half blinded guardian realized something.

flashback

Auron was actually panicking. The Al Bhed looked badly injured and burnt. He looked at her face. So full of hurt and pain, a completely opposite expression she had put on earlier. He wished to see that side of her again. It was something he could not express and he envied her at times for it. To see the lovely Bikanel princess in distress was a sight Auron couldn't bare. Yes, he knew about this girl, her bloodline. Rin the traveler/merchant had told about his Home while he was making potions for the critical state – guardian. It had calmed him a bit but he knew that the inevitable was coming soon.

"Rikku!" he called, careful not to touch her. No answer. _A sleeping beauty,_ he thought. Auron thought about kissing her, but he shook the idea off and focused on the more important matter at hand.

end flashback

"Although, I must admit…..your presence around me has made me feel quite strange." He said to himself. Then obviously Rikku had heard.

"Hmm?"

"What."

"You like me then, right?"

Auron sighed. "Were you even listening?"

"About me making you 'uncomfortable'? Ooh Auron how flattering is that?"

"…I guess you weren't listening."

This time it was the Al Bhed's turn to get lost in her thinking. If anyone could get a guy, it was Rikku. Being the princess of the Al Bhed, and not to mention her well-favored looks, the girl had quite a few boyfriends. And from that, it gave her experience and a lot of knowledge about men. For instance, Rikku could spot out a perverted man when she saw one and Auron was indeed perverted. She could use this to her advantage since Mr. Hottie was playing hard to get. _Lets play a game Auron._

Using that little gift of hers, she put on her most seductive smile. "So Auron, you were talking about having your clothes on huh?"

_What is she talking about? _"Rikku don't change the subject."

"Oh but Auron, I am on the subject." Auron made a 'whatever I'm out of here' face and was about to leave when Rikku let out a tiny squeak. "Ow!" He turned around and saw her putting a hand over her hip where the wound was. Immediately he rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" She took her hand off and put both of them around his neck. He was shocked as she pulled him to her and placed her cheek next to his and whispered in his ear, "_Nothing, now that you're here_."

Her lips curled into a smile when her voice seemed to have affected the shuddering guardian. She had done a farewell to his ear by licking the whole lobe which made him twitch a bit before returning to face him. The damage had been done.

_Score,_ thought Rikku,_ score._

oooooooooo

Umm, I hate to say this but….I think I'm ganna stop doing this fic.

I realized I can't do heavy stuff, only the light humor fics

Oh suckiness.

But um, if anybody wants to adopt my fic I'll be more than willing to give it to you

Just email me I guess

Or maybe I might start on it again later on…

Right now I'm concentrating on this idea for a Yuffie x Vincent fic

Did you guys notice how that and this couple are so alike?

Bye!


End file.
